


Continue? 9, 8, 7...

by Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: There are other ways to have fun in an arcade besides the games





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another 50 shades prompt, this one is, "Inappropriate location"

Rain pelts the sidewalk before you, little puddles reflecting the muted sunlight back into your eyes. Leaning against the the entrance of the arcade you sigh, fishing your phone out of your pocket to glance at the time again.

 

6:45

 

“He’s late.” You snarled, gritting your teeth as you shoved the device back into your pocket. “As if I should be surprised.” Frowning, you turn and storm into the arcade. Alone.

 

Surprisingly, the place is almost deserted. Something you’ve never seen in all the times you’ve visited. Usually it was packed full of kids wasting time after school, game enthusiasts, and to impress their girlfriends. The lack of human bodies in the place was almost eery. 

 

Nodding to the man behind the prize counter you took your time perusing the assortment of games. What were you in the mood for today? A rhythm game? Strategy? Shooter?

 

Eventually, you find yourself in front of an old arcade racer, and slip into one of the molded seats. You shove a coin into the slot and tap the start button, breezing through the startup motions with a glazed expression.

 

Select difficulty, track, and then your car. Then you just wait for the countdown to pass before leaving the AI controlled cars in your dust with a screech of virtual tires. They’re barely a challenge.

 

Halfway through completely dominating the AI you hear someone get into the seat next to you. You know who it is, but choose to ignore them as the screen flashes. 

 

[Player 2 has Joined the race!]

 

The notification scrolls across your screen twice before you’re able to see the green sports car rapidly gaining on you in the rearview mirror. 

 

The light, floral scent of a woman’s perfume tickles your nose, and you jerk the wheel to the left, cutting the green car off as it tries to pass you. Hackles rising.

 

The person next to you chuckles, “Playing rough today, (name)?”

 

You hate how their voice still gives you butterflies. Even after knowing how much of a playboy the man was. That he was probably with another girl before coming to meet you. The thought makes your blood boil, and you slam on the brakes, smirking when they collide with your own car.

 

They swerve right, and you follow, blocking them once again. You grit your teeth. Soon you aren’t even trying to win the race. More concerned with blocking them from winning at any cost.

 

They swing left, so do you.  
They bank right, and you’re already there, waiting for them.

 

By the time they make it past you, you’re already in the final stretch, with no hope of getting you lead back in time. Your grip on the wheel is strangely tight as that green car shoots across the finish line. He’d won...AGAIN. And it wasn’t hard to imagine the shit eating grin he would be sending your way.

 

“Almost, (Y/N). But, you let me slip by right at the end.” The younger of the two Shimada brothers leans in close, face nuzzling into the crook of your neck. “You wanna go again? Or….we could go do something else.”

 

The perfume’s scent invades your nostrils, and you pull away. Ducking your head as he pouts in your direction.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

You freeze, surprised at Genji’s audacity. “What’s wrong?” You snarl, whirling to face the green haired male, who merely cocks his head in return. “You have the nerve to try and get in my pants while smelling like another girl’s perfume, and you want to know what’s wrong!?”

 

His eyes widen at those words, realization brightening the caramel orbs. Mouth forming a small ‘o’ Genji is out of the plastic seat in an instant. Voice dropping low, spouting sickeningly sweet words as he reaches for you. “No-No…(Y/N)-chan, It’s not like that-”

 

“-Don’t lie to me, Genji.” You hiss, trying your best to hide the way your voice wavers. “Please.” You step back, forcing yourself to stand up straight, hands at you sides. The sting of potential tears already beginning to tickle your eyes. 

 

Just breathe (Y/N), don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry!

 

Genji stiffens, eyes flying over your face. While he may not have any particular interest in taking over the family business, Genji can’t say that the training he’s been forced to undergo hasn’t come in handy. It’s easy for him to see the fragile hold you have on your tears, and he knows now isn’t the time for games. He exhales, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. When he begins to talk again, he sound surprisingly sheepish. “Ok-ok..Listen, this...this is going to sound crazy, but…”

 

You frown as he reaches into his bag, digging around for a moment before pulling out an ornately wrapped box. The lovely paper and complimenting ribbon immediately catching your attention. “What...is that?”

 

With cheeks stained a deep red, the young ninja motions for you to take it. Fidgeting restlessly as you turn the box over in your hands. “I...bought that for you…”

 

“For me?” Your eyebrows shoot up, and when he nods you set to tearing away the paper. 

 

Inside you find a single rose, sitting by itself in a small glass vase. Nothing seems too special about it, until you notice the smell. The flower is giving off the same floral scent you’d smelled on Genji earlier. The flower itself is an elaborate stopper for the vase, which in fact holds the perfume in question.

 

“I was running late trying to pick out one I thought you might like,” Genji mumbled, poking at something on the ground with his foot. He refused to look up as he continued. “I...may have spilled one of the test bottles on my sleeve.” To prove his point, he lifts the arm rubbing his neck for you to see.

 

And on his sleeve you see a still wet, splotch near the cuff that smells oddly like flowers.

 

Suddenly, you want to run in front of oncoming traffic. “Shit, Genji-.”

 

“-Didn’t think you’d have such a good sense of smell, (Y/N)-chan.” The ninja teases lightly, trying to break the serious mood that’s taken over the area.

 

But, you shake your head. You’re not going to let him just sweep this one under the rug. “No, I’m serious, Genji. I need to-.” 

 

Apologize. That’s the word you want to say when Genji suddenly grabs your hand, pulling you towards the back of the arcade despite your protests. Pulls you until you’re both squeezed into a corner behind one of the arcade machines. A fighter you don’t recognize.

 

His face is in your neck again, arms winding themselves around your frame to stick a quarter into the slot. “I didn’t mean to upset you…” He mumbles, face still flush against your flesh. 

 

You nod, anticipating where this conversation is going. Shifting to the right, you grip a joystick in your right hand while your left flies to Genji’s bright green hair. Threading through the short strands with practiced motions. “I...shouldn’t have reacted like that…” You feel him shake his head against your shoulder, moving closer, chest flush against your back. A smirk forms on your lips as you tap the start button on the machine. “Play a round with me?”

 

He hums in agreement, quickly taking the perfume bottle from you and depositing it onto a nearby stool. Suddenly the mood shifts, and the familiar feel of the young ninja’s teeth on your shoulder is almost as comforting as the blaring music coming from the machine. “Think you can beat your old score?” His voice is barely above a growl when you go about selecting your character, hands trailing up your arms before dropping to slip under your shirt.

 

You shrug, attention already on the battling characters before you. “We’ll see. Depends on you, doesn’t it?”

 

You feel his grin widen against the back of your neck, “ I won’t let you down. Spread your legs for me.” 

 

You obey, spreading your legs as he worms his way into your trousers, deft hands knowing exactly how to get you ready for him. Wet, open mouthed kisses are pressed into your neck, leaving a shining trail that glitters in the dim light. Genji whimpers as he thrusts against the soft swell of your ass, cock stiff against you.

 

The rough pad of his thumb circles one of your nipples before pinching the small nub harshly. You twitch, causing the character on screen to stumble. “Not good enough.” 

 

He can’t see it, but he knows you’re smirking. Your admonishment prompts a growl from the green haired ninja. He doesn’t take well to having his technique challenged. “So eager…” He grins when you laugh, a low sensual sound that he know he’ll never get enough of, no matter how many times he hears it.

 

“Then don’t keep me waiting, Shimada~” 

 

A finger slips inside you, and for a moment you forget how to breathe. A second and third soon follow. His fingers are much thicker than yours, stretching you in such a delicious way that you can’t stop the moan that spills from your mouth. But, the feel of his fingers isn’t enough. You whine, bucking against his hand, seeking the fullness you know is hanging hot and heavy between his legs.

 

Genji pulls back, taking his fingers with him, chuckling as you whimper at the sudden empty feeling. But, he doesn’t leave you for long. Nimble fingers making quick work of your pants before shoving his own down to his hips. As enthusiastic as he is about fucking you into next week, Genji is still enough of a gentleman to wait until you give him the go ahead.

 

But, he isn’t above teasing you, not at all. Rubbing the head of his cock against your entrance. Tiny thrusts just barely spreading you open, only to retreat before starting agin. “You ready for me, (Y/N)?”

 

Your nod is all he needs to see before slipping inside, groaning loudly at the way your walls instantly latch onto him. Drawing him in. “..oh fuck.” His hips surging forward on their own, desperately seeking the tight heat of your body. “Shit, (Name), you feel so good.” 

 

Now that he’s buried in you Genji doesn’t hold himself back, setting a bruising pace right off the bat. One that has you biting your tongue to stifle the sounds he pushes out of you. Your grip on the joystick tightening until you’re sure the thing could snap any second. You keep your eyes on the screen even as your body fights against you, wanting nothing more than to fall limp against the machine and let the Shimada heir fuck you senseless. But, this is a challenge, and you want to win regardless of how good his dick is.

 

Dark marks litter every patch of skin Genji can reach with his mouth, dotting your back like some kind of map. Telling the story of the jade dragon’s travels on your flesh. His thrusts stutter, becoming more erratic the closer he gets to his orgasm. A single hand latching onto one of your thighs, lifting it to give him better access to the very spot that has you seeing stars as his cock brushes against it.

 

“(Name).” His voice is barely above a whimper when he starts to suck a new mark onto your flesh. Whimpers every time you meet his thrust with your own. “I’m...fuck. Gonna, cum…” His free hand trails to your stomach, stroking the smooth skin in an almost reverent manner. “Can-Can I?”

 

Your toes curl inside your shoes as you nod, desperately trying to keep your fingers moving across the buttons. “Y-yeah.”

 

With a quick snap of his hips he buries himself as far as he can within you, releasing thick ropey strands of cum deep into your core. Producing a moan that would put even the most practiced porn star to shame as you writhe in front of him. The warmth of his seed robs you of your breath, vision going white as your body clenches. Doubling over as your own release makes you lose feeling in your fingers. Genji’s shallow, jerking thrusts ensure that he’s coated your insides as well as he can before pulling out of you. 

 

He practically falls to his knees, scrambling to keep holding your leg above his head with one hand, the other pushing apart your cheeks to get a look at the mess he’s made. “Oh...look at you.” His eyes follow the stark white trail as his cum seeps out of you, dripping onto the floor. “I want you to hold it inside until we get back to my room, ok? Think you can do that for me?”

 

You nod once again, swaying shakily as he puts your leg down and helps you pull your pants and underwear back up. You try your best to keep your muscles tight, to keep his cum from spilling, and yet the very thought of it settling within you is enough to make your stomach flutter excitedly.

 

A chime erupts from the machine in front of you, bright yellow letters flashing on screen. A short bark of laughter is all you can manage when the words register in your mind.

 

NEW HIGH SCORE! 

 

PLEASE ENTER YOUR NAME…...


End file.
